Talk:Valentione's Day 2007/Guide
Speculation/Observations I wasn't around for the '06 event, so I don't know if it was different or not, but here's what I've seen so far: * The Valentione Singles' personalities seem to matter in the matchups. For a pair of people working together, the moogle will give each of them the same score. I was briefly working with someone while keeping track of the personalities of both of our Singles', and his Males' personalities matched up perfectly with the ones my Females wanted, but my Females' personalities were wrong for his Males. However, I couldn't confirm what kind of score I would've gotten for a perfect matchup, since I screwed up and traded the wrong chocolate pairs to the moogle. * It seems like you can only start the event once per game day. ** My fiancee was always able to instantly restart the quest, I never was. I think that females are actually able to do the quest more often, maybe due to a lack of female characters, SE forsaw a problem. Karthal 14:36, 2 February 2007 (EST) :::I never was able to do that, on neither of my two female characters, maybe you finished the quest on a new day, then you can immediatly restart. --Samsara 15:09, 2 February 2007 (EST) --Lunarcurtain 03:46, 2 February 2007 (EST) :I worked with a partner (first timer to thre whole Event). I just asked him his scores, his scores didn't match mine at all. --Samsara 08:01, 2 February 2007 (EST) :: Noted after subsequent trials. --Lunarcurtain 08:34, 2 February 2007 (EST) My results so far: * "Decent. You score 37 points. Everyone seems relatively happy! Not bad, kupo." ** 0 matches, 4 matched by race preferences ** for both Males and Females ** Rewards to choose from: *** chocopass * "Decent. You score 46 points. Everyone seems relatively happy! Not bad, kupo." ** 1 perfect match, 3 matched by race preferences ** for Females ** Rewards to choose from: *** chocobo ticket, chocopass * "Decent. You score 54 points. Everyone seems relatively happy! Not bad, kupo." ** 2 perfect matches, 2 matched by race preferences ** for Males ** Rewards to choose from: *** HQ crystals, chocobo ticket, chocopass * "Excellent! I thought my heart was going to flutter out of my furry little chest--you score 75 points! The power of love is amazing, kupo!" ** 1 perfect match, 3 matches by personality preferences ** for Males *** Comment: This is VERY interesting. Compared to the 46-point result, this shows that personality is more important than race, and that as long as you can get at least one perfect match out of the four, you can get a wand as a reward. ** Rewards to choose from: *** Charm Wand, Miracle Wand, Romance Potion, HQ crystals, chocobo ticket, chocopass * "Decent." etc etc. Score: 50 ** 2 perfect matches, 2 matches by personality ** for Females *** Comment: I suspect this means that the Honest and Cheerful messages for the male Singles are swapped then. I will be trying to test this further when I get another chance. This would impact my other trials too then. * Decent. Score: 52 ** 1 perfect match, 3 matches by personality preferences (swapped cheerful/honest people before making chocolate) ** for Females *** Comment: I'm not positive, but I think this means that the Cheerful and Honest designations for the Male sayings are correct. If so, then this trial actually had 1 perfect match, 1 match by race preference, 1 match by personality preference, and 1 that was just wrong. * Decent. Score: 52 ** 0 perfect matches, 4 matched by personality preferences ** for Males *** Comment: This is different from the results in the first trial, where couples were matched up by race preference rather than personality preference, since there were no perfect matches. Unless there are other factors involved in the scoring, such as time, I think this shows that personality does matter more than race. --Lunarcurtain 04:44, 2 February 2007 (EST) --Lunarcurtain 06:55, 2 February 2007 (EST) --Lunarcurtain 07:52, 2 February 2007 (EST) --Lunarcurtain 08:34, 2 February 2007 (EST) --Lunarcurtain 10:02, 2 February 2007 (EST) :Are you doing the event in a party? My only low score was without a party --Samsara 10:24, 2 February 2007 (EST) :: Been doing them alone. I suspected that doing it partied leads to better scores, but I've had too much trouble finding a reliable partner who's willing to actually bother saying what personalities their Singles were and wanted. The highest score I've heard of for someone not doing it partied was about a 90, whereas the highest I've heard of for someone partied was about 148. But at least the trials I've recorded here have all been consistent with each other in that they were all done without a party. --Lunarcurtain 19:40, 2 February 2007 (EST) I didn't look at personalties. First try every race wanted itself, 108 points. Second try only Galka/Mithra wanted itself 97 points. I had the Charm Wand +1 equipped for first try, Miracle Wand and Charm Wand +1 for the second. --Samsara 06:38, 2 February 2007 (EST) : Third try (equipped Miracle Wand, Charm Wand +1), score 78, crossing pairs (AmDe, RoAt, DeAm, AtRo). Last years event didn't have the points system. :I have the Charm Wands from last years Event. :First try choices: Miracle Wand, Romancing Potion, HQ Crystals, Choco tickets and pass. :Second try choices: Romancing Potion, HQ Crystals, Choco tickets and pass. :Third try choices: Miracle Wand +1, Romancing Potion, HQ Crystals, Choco tickets and pass. :That's the same pattern as last year for me, the difference is, that it was Charm Wands last and Miracle Wands this year. --Samsara 07:28, 2 February 2007 (EST) :Fourth try AmRo, RoAm, DeDe, AtAt, score 77, everything except the wands (have those now). Fifth try same town, same day, mule: AmRo, RoAm, DeDe, AtAt, score 45, choco ticket and pass. Difference between this and the other runs, on the fifth run I didn't go as a party, other four tries were in a party. --Samsara 08:44, 2 February 2007 (EST) :Sixth try, party, AmRo, RoAm, DeDe, AtAt, score 77, the usual stuff at he mule. --Samsara 09:22, 2 February 2007 (EST) :Partner got first try, charm/miracle, second try the other wand, thrid no wand, fourth one +1, fifth the other. --Samsara 09:23, 2 February 2007 (EST) :seventh try, party, mule, AmRo, RoAm, DeDe, AtAt, score 118, both NQ wands + other stuff. --Samsara 09:42, 2 February 2007 (EST) :Eight try: party, AmDe, RoRo, DeAm, AtAt, score 118. --Samsara 10:24, 2 February 2007 (EST) ::I've done this in a party repeatedly and never scored less than 70 if I matched by race alone.Karthal 14:43, 2 February 2007 (EST) ::: For the record, I tried it partied and in one of the rounds where I matched by race alone, I got a score of 39. Another time I got a score of 55. Being partied really only seems to affect whether or not your wand will be signed or not. You can be partied throughout the entire quest and get a score, be given the option to get a Charm/Miracle Wand (tell the moogle "Let me think about it"), leave the party, and then claim the wand as a reward to have it unsigned. --Lunarcurtain 23:58, 3 February 2007 (EST) : Other observation, there needs to be a round of getting no wands before you get the +1 versions (held true last year and this year too). --Samsara 08:47, 2 February 2007 (EST) :: I got all 4 wands in a row, I never had to pick an item besides a wand or a +1 wand Karthal 14:43, 2 February 2007 (EST) I just matched up all four correct races and got 20 points and no reward. --Mierin 17:39, 2 February 2007 (EST) : Hrm.. I wonder what happened then.. Assuming that my (non-partied) partner and I also didn't make any mistakes to get scores of 37 for matching all of the race preferences, this would mean that there's yet another factor involved in the scoring.. but I can't even begin to imagine what. But wow, 20. I wish I got that score. That would mean that you need at least a score of 30 to even get a chocopass. --Lunarcurtain 19:40, 2 February 2007 (EST) :: Well, I have no clue about the personalities. --Mierin 20:00, 2 February 2007 (EST) :::It seems like the most important thing for points is being in a party. --Samsara 05:46, 3 February 2007 (EST) :::: The moogles do encourage people to join parties with people and maybe meet a new lover or do something with someone you've liked. :P Doing it in a party has never yielded a bad result for me, while many people who do it outside of parties seem to get sucky scores. Plus, shouting for exact matches everytime would be so annoying. :P The best advice is to find a partner and get in a party, if you don't want a signed wand by them, just finish when they're not in the zone. -- Karthal 14:45, 3 February 2007 (EST) So far, the Score range can be pretty broad, and it still seems like personality may have a bigger impact than race preference, but that could also very well because of my relatively small number of trials. I also managed to get a chocopass as a reward with a score of 29. So I'm not sure what's the minimum score needed to get one. Higher than 20, but less than 30.. For now, here's a summary of my results (all without being in a party): * 0 matches, 4 matched by race - Score range: 29-37 (3 trials) * 0 matches, 4 matched by personality - Score range: 31-52 (2 trials) * 1 match, 3 matched by race - Score range: 37-46 (2 trials) * 1 match, 3 matched by personality - Score range: 50-90 (4 trials) * 2 matches, 2 matched by race - Score range: 54 (1 trial) * 2 matches, 2 matched by personality - Score range: 31-90 (3 trials) * 4 matches - Score range: ? (0 trials) I'll be updating this in my Sandbox as I go along, but I'll post here if I find anything that I feel is significant. --Lunarcurtain 05:55, 3 February 2007 (EST) The highest score I received was 121. I wasn't paying attention to the personalities and just did the old match by race. I must have lucked out and got all 4 perfect, but I can not confirm this. HQ Crystal prizes Can anyone confirm whether or not you can get an Aurora Crystal? I just noticed that it's not listed as a prize, and I'm not in a position to play matchmaker for a while. --Lunarcurtain 19:47, 2 February 2007 (EST) : Nevermind. Confirmed it myself. --Lunarcurtain 05:39, 3 February 2007 (EST)